


All Dressed Up

by PickandMix



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Shameless Smut, may continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickandMix/pseuds/PickandMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Maria Hill and Natasha Romanov, a hotel room, and a blue gown. Shameless smut ensues. </p><p>Now continued into a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Dressed Up.

They’ve been undercover together in the past. But never like this. Never where Maria is just watching and waiting for the mark to be located. She’s normally more involved, as she keeps saying whenever Natasha passes. Natasha’s completely at ease, of course, elegantly moving through the floor as she searches for the mark. Maria’s standing beside Coulson, clad in a royal blue evening gown that accentuates her curves and brings out the striking blue of her eyes in a way that she hates. Coulson finds it hilarious.

She takes a sip of the champagne she’s been nursing since she’d arrived, her eyes surveying the scene before them before they land on Natasha as she passes through the room. They’re checked into the hotel upstairs, and Natasha’s already informed her that Maria’s not to even think about removing the dress until Natasha says so.

She’s already entertaining the thought. Natasha can easily handle this, and Coulson is on hand to arrest him once Natasha picks him out. The mark is someone that she knows, after an undercover mission with him years ago. He’s not particularly dangerous, not in this moment in time. Out in the real world, he’s an arms dealer that’s been causing S.H.I.E.L.D. issues for almost four months now.

"I’ve got this." Coulson speaks up from beside her, watching as Natasha makes the signal— tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Fury—"

"Didn’t actually ask you to be here for the arrest." There’s a hint of a smirk pulling at Coulson’s lips as he casts a sideways glance in her direction. "Natasha asked me to make sure you were here, dressed to the nine’s."

"—I’m sending Barton away for a month." She mutters spitefully as she presses her champagne flute into his hand, ignoring his low chuckle as he waits for Natasha to slip something into the mark’s drink so that they can move in and guide him out of the building with no resistance.

She doesn’t bother waiting. It’s Coulson’s report to make, she’ll just have to sign it at work tomorrow. For now, she’s got an appointment with the unnecessarily, but certainly not unappreciated, large bathtub in their hotel room. No doubt Natasha would turn up sooner or later.

She’d just slipped off her heels and was in the process of removing her earrings when she heard the door open and close somewhere over her shoulder. She finishes removing her earrings and sets them down on the side, but before she can reach up and remove the clip keeping her hair in its elaborate due, a hand grasps her wrist and stops her.

"I thought I told you not to think about it." Natasha’s fingertips trace up her arm, and brush across the back of Maria’s neck.

"And I thought _you_ were on a mission." But she’s not complaining as Natasha’s arm circles around her waist and draws her in. She’s shorter, but not enough for it to be a problem.

"Coulson’s got it." She replies simply, letting her lips begin trailing along her shoulder to bite gently at the back of her neck in that way that makes Maria shudder. Natasha is far too good at finding those spots, Maria decides, but altogether can’t find it in herself to particularly care.

She leans back into Natasha’s form, her head tilting as the assassin’s lips ghost against the underside of her jaw. She can feel Natasha’s form pressed against her, feel the heat radiating through their dresses as Natasha’s hand slides up to palm teasingly at her pert breasts. Maria sighs softly, feeling the tension ease from her body as the woman behind her peppers her skin with soft, hot kisses. She turns at Natasha’s insistence, letting her gaze flicker over the redhead for a moment. She hadn’t heard her unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor on her way to join Maria, and she can’t help but appreciate the woman’s grace. The way she stands there with nothing but her lacy underwear and a sultry look that makes Maria want to kiss her senseless.

She leans in, her mouth covering the shorter woman’s as Natasha reaches up and releases Maria’s hair, letting it fall around her shoulders as her other hand ran through the smooth locks. “You should wear it down more.” Natasha’s voice was thoughtful, but her smile was predatory as she curled her fingers into Maria’s hair and tugged her down, lips just inches away. “Gives me something to tug on.”

Maria’s lips pull upwards, and her hands slide down Natasha’s sides to hook her thumbs into her underwear. “You’d be too tempted in public.” She replies smoothly, fingers toying with the waistband of Natasha’s underwear before she pauses, and tilts her head. “Am I allowed to take this off yet?” She asks, guiding one of Natasha’s hands down to brush against the fabric of her dress.

"Mm. No." Her reply is instant, Natasha’s fingers skimming against the smooth fabric. "I’m going to tear it off of you, but not before I have a little fun. I love seeing you dressed like this." Her tone is playful as she begins backing Maria up towards the bed, and Maria lets her, happy to follow.

It’s a balance of power in their relationship. They can both give as good as they get, but tonight Maria’s happy to be guided. She’s seen the way Natasha’s been eyeing her this evening, and she knows that, if she’s willing to let her take charge, she was in for an incredible night. So as the back of her legs hit the bed, she lets herself be guided down onto it, pulling Natasha down with her as their lips connected once more.

It starts out slow, lips meshing together passionately as hands began to explore. And then Natasha’s tongue dips into her mouth, tasting her as Maria’s fingers curl into her hair to keep her there, her tongue tangling with the redhead’s eagerly. But then there’s an absence of lips against her own, and Maria’s humming her disapproval as Natasha grins down at her, before she moves quickly, lips finding the spot beneath Maria’s ear. A sigh escapes the agent, her fingernails lightly scraping down Natasha’s back as she curls her leg around her waist. And as Natasha moves lower slowly, all teeth and tongue and hot breath, Maria thinks she’d like to roll them over and tear this damn dress off so that she can finally feel Natasha’s skin against her own.

But Natasha has her own ideas. Her lips roam down over Maria’s collarbones, pausing to suck on the skin lightly enough that it won’t leave a mark, but that Maria will be able to feel tingling for a while, and she hums in approval. Maria tastes and smells delicious, as she always does. It’s some coconut body wash that she uses in he shower, filling Natasha’s senses as she lets her tongue glide against Maria’s slightly salty skin. Her face presses into the dip of the gown’s neckline, leaving a trail of kisses and bites that leave Maria humming as her fingers curl into Natasha’s red hair, her toes curling gently. She doesn’t need to hide her reactions here. Not with Natasha. Not when the woman’s currently massaging her hip through her dress as her lips work in magical ways against the tops of Maria’s breasts.

She starts moving lower again, kissing down the material covering the span of Maria’s stomach, her hands finding the hem of the gown to slide it up. For a moment, Maria thinks she’s finally going to push it up and over her head, but she doesn’t. Natasha grins wickedly at her, before disappearing beneath Maria’s dress, her lips beginning to leave open-mouthed kisses up from her knee, along her inner thigh, to nip teasingly at the spot _just_ beneath where Maria wants her.

" _Tease—_ " Maria hisses through gritted teeth, her fingers, longing to curl into Natasha’s hair, make do with the sheets beneath her. She can feel Natasha smile against her thigh, and swears she’ll get her back for it later this evening, but for now she focuses on the way Natasha’s breath is hot against her cunt. She bites down on her lower lip to stifle a moan as Natasha’s tongue slides up along her heat, pausing to suck on Maria’s clit and make the woman groan. Maria obliges, her hips rolling up into Natasha’s mouth as she breathes out her name, lightly swatting at Natasha’s head through her dress as she feels the woman smirk against her.

Her back arches, her mouth falling open as she huffs out a soft, breathless moan as Natasha’s tongue dips inside her for the briefest moment, nowhere near long enough to satisfy her. And she makes that known, cursing Natasha’s name as she rocks her hips up desperately, beginning to grind her hips against Natasha’s hot tongue. She feels Natasha’s fingers begin teasing her, rubbing firm, tight circles against Maria’s clit to elicit a soft, breathless moan from the woman. She was grinding eagerly against Natasha’s hand now, whispering her lover’s name as Natasha switches her tongue with her fingers, pumping two inside her without missing a beat, sucking her clit into her mouth to roll it lightly between her lips.

"Fuck— Natasha, god, don’t stop—" she cries out softly, hips bucking as she clutches at the sheets. But Natasha doesn’t listen. She pulls away, reappearing from beneath Maria’s dress as she wipes the corner of her mouth with the tip of her finger, lips tugged up in a confident smirk. "What are you— _Natasha—_ "

"Sit up." She instructs, already pushing the dress up. She’s not interested in unzipping it, she just wants it off, and as Maria sits up, Natasha yanks it up and over her head, tossing it aside. "Beautiful." She murmurs, her fingers skimming up Maria’s thigh as she let her eyes flicker over her slowly. She reaches up, pulling Maria’s underwear down where she’d been holding it out of the way whilst working her up, and tosses them aside, leaning forward to kiss her jaw. She unfastens Maria’s bra, discarding of it easily as she pulls her in for a searing kiss.

Maria’s fingers grip her hair, holding her in place as Natasha works a thigh between her legs and begins creating delicious friction for her, nails biting into Maria’s hip as she growls lowly into the kiss. She’s moaning again, hips grinding against Natasha’s thigh as she works quickly to remove her lover’s bra, taking her beasts into her hands. Her thumbs circle Natasha’s nipples, and she makes a satisfied noise as Natasha arches her back into her hand, gasping her name under her breath. She’s just as worked up as Maria is, then. Good.

"Panties." She mutters, tugging at Natasha’s underwear encouragingly as she rocks her hips against Natasha’s thigh, fingers digging lightly into her scalp. She almost regrets it when Natasha draws herself away to wiggle out of her underwear, her teeth sinking into her lower lip at the sudden breeze between her legs as Natasha shifts. It’s instinct from there, their bodies shifting so that one of Maria’s thighs hook over Natasha, whose hips settle above Maria’s before pressing down without hesitation. The friction elicits sighs of pleasure from both women, Maria’s hips bucking up into Natasha’s as she curls her fingers around the back of her neck and draws her down for a deep, almost desperate kiss. Their lips crush together eagerly, teeth clashing clumsily as Natasha begins rocking her hips downwards, fingers biting into Maria’s hips again as they move together, one of Maria’s hands gripping at her back as she whimpers softly.

"Shit— more." Maria’s voice is hoarse, her nails digging into Natasha’s skin hard enough that she knows there will be marks— but the pain is pleasurable, and Natasha arches into it, cursing softly in Russian as she dips her head and takes one of Maria’s breasts into her mouth, teasing the hardened nub between her teeth as Maria arches her back and cries out softly, her hips jerking up into Natasha’s. They both know she’s close, and as Natasha presses her hand against Maria’s stomach to feel the taut muscles tensing and twitching with the effort of holding back her release, she can feel herself getting closer, the noises Maria’s making making it harder for her to even try teasing her or purposefully withholding the other woman’s orgasm by pulling away to tease her.

It takes Natasha sucking Maria’s nipple into her mouth as she ground down particularly hard, rocking her hips in just the right way to bring their clits together firmly, to push Maria to her orgasm. She cries out, bucking up against Natasha’s hips as she mutters her name breathlessly, nails biting harshly into her back. The sight of Maria coming undone beneath her is enough to push Natasha to her own release, and she comes hard, grinding down against the sensitive woman beneath her as she lets out that short, sharp cry that drives Maria wild. She all but collapses against Maria, breasts and hips pressed together as she crushes their lips together in a slow, lazy kiss that leaves them both breathless. Smiling contentedly, Maria wraps her arms around the woman, humming gently as Natasha’s hips shifted against her own so that she could lay atop Maria, her head settling on her shoulder.

"Mm, tempted to dress up more often?" Natasha murmurs slyly, fingertips tracing gently against Maria’s shoulder as she plants a soft kiss to her collarbone.

"More curious to see how you’d react to seeing me in a certain lacy little number I may have ordered specifically to treat a certain redhead." There’s a smirk in Maria’s voice, but her face betrays nothing, her fingertips stroking slowly up and down Natasha’s spine.

"… Hmm. Well, this redhead plans on removing said lacy underwear with her teeth."

"Who says its for you?" Maria does grin this time, fingertips pressing into Natasha’s back as she laughs and shifts under Natasha as she sinks her teeth into Maria’s shoulder in mock warning.

Perhaps dressing up on occasion wasn’t such a chore.


	2. Remain Professional.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill is a Professional. Natasha Romanov is a woman who gets what she wants.

Maria Hill is a professional. And Natasha knows this, knows that she should obey the unspoken rule set between them that, despite their relationship, they remain nothing but professional at work. And they've managed to stick to this rule thus far, resisting even the urge to exchange gentle brushes of hands or sneaking a soft kiss here and there. It hasn't been difficult, because they're both professional women and so they haven't had to actually verbalize the rule.

Which is why Natasha doesn't feel quite so bad about breaking it. After all, how can she break a rule that hasn't ever been spoken?

Natasha has always noticed how incredible Maria looks in her uniform, of course, but until now she's been able to control herself until they'd gotten back to their rooms, or their apartment. But lately it's been different, because the Assistant Director has been in charge whilst Fury is away on some secret business he neglected to tell anyone about. Meaning that Maria's been even more commanding, been the picture of prim and proper professionalism whilst striking fear into the agents around her. And Natasha is utterly hooked.

She's been watching from afar, making sure, most of the time, to remain out of sight so that she can watch Maria without interrupting in any way. Can watch her bark out orders and take control of the room just by walking into it and providing such a commanding presence that makes Natasha remember all the times the AD has pinned her down, given her orders to bring her pleasure. It makes her wonder just how far she could push Maria at work before she snaps and gives in. Or punishes her. Either would be perfect.

She begins light. By making sure that as she passes Maria she does so close enough that they have to brush against each other, by letting the backs of her knuckles skim against the woman's firm ass. If Maria notices, she doesn't let on, remaining the professional that Natasha has always admired. But now wants to break. So she picks up the game, casting glances Maria's way when they lock eyes that she usually only reserves for when they're in private, leaves her suit zipped just a little lower each time Maria happens to be around. To Maria's credit, she keeps her composure, and when her eyes do occasionally drift down to her girlfriend's ample breasts, she recovers quick enough that it would impossible to notice if you weren't looking for it. Which Natasha is.

So it's working, which spurs Natasha on, makes her start working for it now. She seats herself beside Maria as they sit in a boardroom - one that, really, Natasha doesn't need to be in - and waits a few minutes before placing her hand on Maria's knee. There's no reaction except the briefest twitch of her eyebrow, and Maria doesn't miss a beat, continuing to calmly address the room in front of her as she discusses what's on the agenda. She doesn't even react when Natasha's hand slides even higher, fingertips skimming up the senior agent's inner thigh as Natasha keeps up the pretence of scribbling down notes. Maria still doesn't give anything away to the rest of the room, but Natasha can feel the faint twitching of her thigh muscles beneath her fingers, notices the way her leg moves a little closer to the touch.

Natasha expertly hides her smirk, fingers skimming higher to the apex of Maria's thighs to start kneading her fingers slowly against her crotch through her uniform, able to feel faint warmth spreading through it as she shifts in her chair to get better access. Maria has excellent control over her body when she wants to, and she doesn't flinch, doesn't let her breath hitch even as Natasha works her fingers more firmly against her, the picture of innocence beside her boss.

It isn't long before Maria's drawing an end to the meeting, perhaps a little sooner than originally intended, and she rises to her feet after subtly batting away Natasha's hand to dismiss the rest of the people gathered. As soon as they're alone, Maria casts a glare in Natasha's direction that sends a shiver down her spine, almost enough to make the spy's knees weak. But Maria still doesn't acknowledge the situation, simply stalks off towards the door, her walk strong as always as she reaches the door. If anyone was watching, they'd never know she was just being stimulated for a good fifteen minutes. 

Natasha wastes no time in following, a smirk curling the edges of her mouth for a moment as she walks behind the Agent and toward her office. Her eyes never leave her girlfriend's form, drinking her in hungrily, already thinking of the many things she wants to do to her when she finally gets her hands on her. She's so distracted by her thought that, when she steps over the threshold of Maria's office, she doesn't have time to react before she's shoved back against the door, the faint click of a lock sounding as Maria leans in close.

"I thought we had an agreement." She practically growls, her knee working its way between Natasha's thighs to spread them. 

"I don't recall ever making one." Natasha bats her lashes, head cocked as she pulls on her best innocent smile. But it's clear Maria's not buying it, her pupils blown as she drops her forehead against Natasha's. 

"I hate you sometimes." She breathes, lips curling upwards for a fleeting moment before she reaches for the zip of Natasha's field suit. She unzips it slowly, and Natasha arches her back, her tongue caught between her teeth as she admires the way Maria's eyes drink her in.

"No, you don't." 

"Shut up." There's the softest, breathless laugh from the Assistant Director, before she leans in and captures Natasha's lips in a searing kiss, her fingers slipping down Natasha's taught stomach before disappearing beneath her suit, finding her core with no effort at all. "You're not wearing any underwear." Maria comments, smiling against her lover's lips as she feels the soft hitch in her breath, teases her fingers around her entrance.

"I knew they'd be a hindrance." The response should infuriate Maria, because she knows she's been set up for this spectacular fall, but she can't bring herself to care. Not with her fingers burying deep in the woman's cunt, curling slowly to locate the spot she's long known drives Natasha wild. They've both learned precisely where the other's g-spot is, and never waste any time in working it just to hear the reaction that it earns. And react Natasha does, crying out before clamping her teeth down into her lip to try and silence herself.

"Just for that, you don't get to touch me." Maria murmurs, breath hot against Natasha's lips as she smirks faintly, her thumb finding her clit to work it slowly as Natasha's entire body rolls forward toward her fingers.

"Don't be cruel-- You know you want me to." Natasha laughs, the sound cut off when Maria presses her fingers against her sweet spot again, Natasha's hips jerking forward sharply. It's beautiful to see, really, the way the spy loses control completely whenever Maria fucks her like this. Her head falls back against the door with a soft thunk, and Maria leans forward, lips hot and wet against her throat as she works her way down to Natasha's exposed chest so that she can nuzzle her suit out to the side and envelop her nipple in her mouth. 

Maria doesn't reply, instead focused on thrusting her fingers inside Natasha as best she can with the tight suit restricting her hand's movements, and she presses her more firmly against the door, thumb working at her clit as she moves across to envelop her other breast in her mouth, tongue circling the hardened nub as she feels Natasha clenching around her fingers. She's getting close, her hips rocking forward so eagerly that Maria considers just letting her fuck herself on her fingers, but she doesn't; she keeps her fingers thrusting inside her, curling them up as she moves back up to capture her lips in an eager kiss.

And she seals it quickly when she notices that Natasha is hitting her climax, capturing her moan in her mouth as she continues working her through it. Maria hooks her arm around Natasha's waist when the redhead's legs shake a little, her lips pulling up slowly before she withdraws her hand and slips her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean, before releasing them with an obscene pop that drives Natasha wild.

She lunges forward and tries to reach for Maria's zipper but the agent just dances away, lips pulled up into a smirk as she moves behind her desk and takes a seat. She's insufferably smug, the picture of control as she leans back in her seat and lifts an amused brow.

"I told you, no touching." Natasha's scowl is enough to make her laugh, a soft tinkle in complete contrast with her personality before she cocks her head and watches Natasha slink toward her. Of course she's not going to give up.

"I'm going to fuck you on your desk, and we both know you're going to enjoy it." Her voice is practically a purr as she braces her hands on Maria's desk and leans down, giving her the perfect view of her breasts as the agent wets her lips discreetly. "And then, when we're done, we're going to spar so that you can  _put me in my place._ " 

The promise is too inviting, and Maria hums thoughtfully, pushing her chair back slowly from her desk. "One condition."

"Oh?" She lifts a brow, circling slowly around the desk.

"Yes. You put everything you knock off, back in its place." 

Natasha laughs, drawing her up out of the chair with a perfectly wicked grin. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for what drabble you'd like to see next?


	3. We're filthy, you know that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of those days.  
> Those days where nothing gets done, except a lot of fucking.

The laugh that falls from Maria's lips is subtle, her brow inching upwards as Natasha continues to stare at her in stunned silence. She raises an eyebrow and cocks her head, waiting patiently for the redhead to make some sort of reaction.

"You've cut your hair." Natasha finally begins to cross the sparring mats, her gaze drifting over her girlfriend's features as she takes in the drastic change. Maria's cut her hair short, as in short short. As in, not even past her ears short.

"Excellent observation." Honestly, despite her confident tone, Maria's nervous. She can't quite work out if Natasha likes it or not, and if Natasha doesn't like it then it's going to be an awkward few months as it grows back.

Natasha pauses in front of her, reaching up to slowly comb her fingers through the short stands, watching as it stands slightly on end when her hand falls away. After a moment, her lips tilt upwards slowly, and she stands on her toes to press her lips to Maria's lips. "I like it."

"You do?" She blinks at her for a moment, before she smiles, teeth scraping briefly over her lower lip. "That's good. I was just getting tired of having to tie it up every morning." She reaches up in an attempt to flatten her hair slightly, but Natasha tsks and shakes her head, messing it up all over again.

"It looks sexy messed up." Natasha clarifies, once again leaning up to press her lips against Maria's in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Shut up. Wrap up your hands." Maria allows herself a smile when she turns around, beginning to wrap her own hands so that they can get to sparring. She hears a huffed laugh from Natasha but chooses to ignore it, busying herself with getting ready. Once sorted, she turns back to find Natasha already waiting for her, eyebrows lifted upwards.

"Are you ready?" Natasha smirks, already getting herself into a waiting stance.

"Born it." Maria lets her lips curl upwards before she moves forward, careful with her advance so as not to be taken off guard immediately. Natasha lunges quickly however, aiming a jab at Maria's ribs that she manages to block before she's being advanced on quickly. The blows come hard and fast, and Maria struggles to keep up for a moment as she finds her footing. Once she does, her blows come back in retaliation, managing to land only a few against Natasha's quick reflexes.

"Come on, Maria, do better." Natasha teases, knowing that it'll kick Maria's competitive side up the ass. And kick it does, because with a scowl Maria puts in more effort, swinging her leg toward Natasha's ankles. The spy hops the kick easily, catching Maria in the stomach with a kick that's just hard enough to push her back a few steps. But she doesn't let up, advancing forward faster to finally start landing a higher percentage of her blows, catching Natasha in the ribs sharply. Natasha laughs, a soft tittering sound, and it infuriates her even further-- because damn her, she's irritatingly good.

"Stop-- moving--" Maria mutters through gritted teeth as Natasha dances out of the way of her blows, but before she knows it Natasha has jumped up and caught Maria's head between her thighs. With a twist, Maria's on the floor with Natasha straddling her throat, smirking down at her in a way that both arouses and infuriates her. So she glares up at her, pushing uselessly at her hips to attempt to get her to move, but Natasha only clamps her thighs harder around her face.

"There. I'm not moving." Natasha's smirk is smug, the glint in her eye infuriating her so much so that she just huffs and drops her hands away to the floor. "Aw, come on, Maria-- Lost all your fight?"

Deciding on a play, Maria just ignores her and closes her eyes, hands settling on her stomach. To her credit, it takes Natasha a moment to falter, and when she does it's only a crease of her brow as she looks down at her. She hesitates, unsure where to go next, before she sinks her teeth into her lower lip and hums faintly.

"What are you doing?" When she doesn't get a response, she shifts, adjusting her weight just enough that Maria has the opportunity she's been waiting for. She slides a hand under Natasha's thigh and flips her sideways, rolling with her smoothly so that she can pin her body down with her own, her lips inches from Natasha's as she smirks down at her.

"That." Maria keeps her voice purposefully low, raising a brow down at the woman beneath her as she watches her pupils dilate slowly. "Remember how you broke our no touching rule?"

"Again; I never agreed on that." Natasha shoots back, just a hint of a smirk in her tone as she watches Maria carefully.

"Details. You still broke the unspoken rule." Maria sits up on her knees, straddling Natasha's hips, and reaches up to hook her thumbs into the hem of her own shirt. "See if you can stick to the rule this time, okay? It'll be worth the wait."

"... Oh?" It's all Natasha manages as she watches Maria draw her shirt up and off slowly, exposing delicious skin that is almost impossible to resist. So Natasha curls her fingers into her own shirt, fighting to keep her hands to herself, because damn if she isn't curious.

"Trust me." As she speaks, Maria removes her bra, shifting her hips purposefully to grind down against Natasha's hips, before she raises up onto her knees to shimmy her sweatpants and underwear down her legs. With a careful manoeuvre, she braces her hands on the floor and lifts herself up enough to step out of her clothes, kicking them aside. When she settles back down, she pushes her lover's shirt up, so that Natasha can feel her skin as she rocks her hips forward teasingly.

"Fuck, Maria, what're you--" The words die on her lips as she watches her girlfriend's hand slide down her own taut stomach, her thighs parting wide so that she can give Natasha a full view as her hand buries itself between her thighs. A soft gasp escapes the senior agent's lips, and her head tilts backwards to expose her long neck, fingers teasing around her clit just enough to stimulate herself. Natasha makes a soft whining noise in the back of her throat, oh-so-tempted to give in and get her hands on her absolutely breathtaking girlfriend, but she controls herself. She's been promised something worth the wait, and she's not going to pass up on that.

"Oh, Natasha--" Maria groans, rocking her hips again as her fingers slip inside herself to curl slowly, pressing against her walls in a way that makes the muscles on her stomach dance subtly beneath her skin. There's a faint smirk on her lips as she rides her fingers, hips rolling to help her go deeper, before she leans forward to brace a hand beside Natasha's head, locking eyes with her. "How're you holding up?"

Natasha's impressed with the way Maria's voice is relatively steady despite the groan that falls from her lips shortly after she speaks. 

"You're incredible." Natasha's voice is husky, because God is she aroused, and she curls her fingers into fists to try and stop herself reaching out to touch her. It's getting increasingly difficult, because Maria's hips are twitching in that way that let's Natasha know she's impossibly close, and her breathing is coming out in soft pants as she mutters Natasha's name once again. It's all mind blowing, and Natasha visibly tenses under her as she watches Maria steadily coming undone. 

But, with an incredible feat of self control, Maria withdraws her hand and just stops. Her pupils are blown wide, her mouth dropped open slightly, and she looks down at Natasha for a moment as her vision clears. Inhaling slowly, the smirk finally returns to her lips and she straightens up slightly, her hands brushing down Natasha's arms to reach for her hands. Placing them on her thighs, she brushes them higher, relishing the way Natasha's breath hitches as she realizes she's finally going to be able to touch her.

And as her hands near the apex of Maria's thighs, the woman leans down, her lips brushing against Natasha's ear as she speaks in a low, sultry tone. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes-- Of course I do--" Natasha mutters, her fingers splaying out against Maria's bare thighs as she wets her lips eagerly.

"Then fuck me." It's all the permission Natasha needs, and she rolls them over suddenly, fingers thrusting inside her sharply before Maria's back has even hit the ground. The agent groans lowly, breathing ragged as she rolls her hips up into her hand, nails scraping up under Natasha's shirt as she curses her name thickly. Natasha's expert fingers waste no time at all in working her back up, fingers curling inside her to thrust against her sweet spot as she captures her mouth in a searing kiss. 

She swallows down her lover's moans easily, her tongue darting into her mouth to tangle against Maria's as she lets her thumb meet her clit. It's blindingly hot, and Maria's a writhing mess beneath her, her entire body undulating beneath her to keep her fingers moving easily inside her. She's so close, her fingers curling into the hair at the back of Natasha's head as she breaks the kiss to gasp against her lips, her name falling from her lips in a soft moan.

"S-so close--" She stutters faintly, her voice barely audible now as she clutches almost desperately at the woman above her, wanting her so much closer. She'd prefer it if Natasha was naked too, obviously, but that can come later. For now, she's relishing the way that Natasha works her up so expertly, knows all the right places to hit to make Maria utterly hers. 

And when she comes, she comes hard, her body shaking with it as her knee hooks around her waist to anchor her down close to herself. Natasha groans her approval as she watches Maria riding out her orgasm, rocking her hips quickly against Natasha's fingers to help finish herself off. Once she's utterly spent, Maria all but collapses against the mat, her fingers curled loosely in Natasha's hair as she murmurs her name gently. Pulling her down close, she captures her lips in a lazy kiss, her eyelids half closed as she holds her close.

"We're filthy, you know that?" Natasha murmurs, lips curled upwards as they divert along her jawline slowly.

"Are you complaining?" Maria laughs, watching with her lower lip caught between her teeth as Natasha sucks her fingers clean.

"I'm not complaining at all." Natasha smirks, nipping at Maria's jaw, before she pushes herself up to look down at her.

"I'm taking you home." Maria states firmly, hands gripping at the woman's hips as she moves to sit up, kissing her jaw. "Now."

"Right now?" Natasha grins wickedly, already working to help Maria get dressed as her eyes rake over her form slowly, deliberately taking her time to meet her gaze.

Maria fixes her with a look that clearly screams 'shut up', and drags her clothes on quickly before leading Natasha back out of the gym, so that she can get her home as quickly as physically possible. There's a lot more she wants to do to her, and the floor of the gym isn't exactly the place to do it. "I owe you something worth waiting for, didn't I?"

Oh, Natasha is smitten. So utterly smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your requests, I couldn't choose which I'd like to do. So I kind of mixed it up, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
